Epilogue: The End
by kkann
Summary: And I think in that instant, I knew what was coming. And yet, I'd never been able to fully prepare myself for the inevitable. Now I'd never get the chance. Warning: Implied Character Death. Dark theme. One-shot.


**A/N:** And so I break the Ten-Story Mark with a depressing one-shot to celebrate the occasion. Because I'm just that kind of person. Ehh.. xD;  
And perhaps in some sad, twisted way, part of me is proud of how this turned out. Almost.  
And no, I do not know what Danny's middle name really is. I just picked some random name I saw someone else use before.  
This is a one-shot, therefore meaning, _no I won't continue it. I _can't _continue it. _Sorry.  
Also, meant to be set a few years after the finale of the show, therefore making Danny much older.  
For what this is, should it be rated 'M'?  
There will be no final **A/N** from me here.

_It's cold and dark, I think I'm going insane_  
_The end is coming it's true,_  
_I'm all alone and I am screaming your name._  
_It seems that's all I can do.  
__But it's too late to turn back now_  
_It's too loud to hear a sound_  
_I'm so lost I can't be found_  
_It's too late to turn back now...  
_(_'Too Late' _-Dead by Sunrise)

I feel really bad for writing this, and what I did in it. Je suis desole. Tres desole.  
However, what's done is done, I suppose.

As a fair warning: This dark, and there is implied character death. Just so you all know that ahead of time.

I'm sorry. ;-;

* * *

_Itu Akhir  
Act V, Scene 1  
To Hell -and Back-  
_

_Epilogue_

Maybe it was the fact that I had no idea where I was that woke me up.

Or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't breathe.

Reaching out in front of me failed to offer any assistance at all, instead grasping blindly at the unforgiving substance I was currently drowning in. I attempted to shift to the side in order to find a better vantage point in the darkness, only to let out a startled yelp when I bulldozed my shoulder into something resembling a wall.

Nursing the bruised appendage with a pout I extended my arm once more, finding myself able to press my palm against something solid. Or at least, I hoped it was –and also preferably not breathing or alive. Pressing both hands against it, I fought against the substance I was suspended in to curl back my fist and pound it into what I had assumed to be Plexiglas.

And then promptly found myself slammed into the opposite wall of whatever the heck I was stuck in. I wasn't sure what startled me more –the fact that I'd essentially just been zap-fried by some force field, or the ability to breathe again.

Then again, perhaps it was the sudden, blinding white light that brought me to attention.

Squinting through the radiant glow that was currently hindering my vision, I found that it also came with the abrupt onslaught of murmuring voices. The substance had begun to drain around me, serving as an explanation as to why I could breathe again. It took a few long moments, but I finally found myself adjusting to the capability to see clearly.

Though I didn't expect to see a couple hundred identical one-eyed figures congregated around the room. I felt like I should have known who they were, but at the time I was more concerned with the fact that I was on display in what I figured out to be a glass tube.

I shoved the heel of my palms to the side in front of me once more, feeling like some deranged animal being showcased for a horde of rich folk with nothing better to do with their lives. I swallowed a few times, trying to absolve the tense knot beginning to form in my stomach.

_Well this doesn't look too good, does it boy?_

I nearly choked on my own spit at the sound of the voice, even though I wasn't able to pin-point just where it was. I was still more absorbed by the creatures assembled before me and by the fact that I was fairly sure they were talking about _me_.

_Observants, not creatures._

_What are you, my conscience?_

_I might as well be. Look at me, Daniel._

I stiffened, glancing back and forth as I tried to locate the person talking to me.

_But you're my conscience. In my head. So, uh…_

_Now is not the time to play stupid, Daniel._

_But that's uh…That's just who I am._

I was pretty sure that the witty chuckle I was trying to make came out more like a whine. I shifted my gaze around again quickly, both confused and pretty much terrified. All I saw were creatures –er, _Observants_- with egg-shaped heads, clawed fingers, and the same low, echoing voice. And then I could have almost cried at the sight of a familiar figure.

Even if I was never really one-hundred-percent-sure I could fully trust him. So instead I simply sighed, hoping that was enough.

_Clockwork. It's you._

There was a slight smirk to his scarred features.

_I was beginning to worry._

We both chuckled briefly, before I stilled again and stared at him in bewilderment.

_Wait. How can you... You know what I'm thinking? Are you like…You can read my mind now? Is there any part of my personal life that you haven't made yourself part of?_

He gave me his usual 'you-little-moron' blank stare in response. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to think up a quick phrase that would utterly confuse him, if only to get him out of my head.

_Purple monkeys like purple socks given by the purple on-eyed one-eared flying purple people eater. She sells seashells by the seashore. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?_

Clockwork's typically neutral face frowned, and his eyes were, as always, unreadable.

_What good will that do you?_

_Washing machine!_

_Daniel. Is there a reason for your not-so witty remarks?_

_Have you ever heard Skulker and I go at it? It's like a couple of morons who have no idea what they're doing. Kalamazoo and you! Buy a kazoo!_

_Daniel. For your own good, I highly recommend that for the time being, you cease actually like a fool, and as people your age would say, kindly 'Shut up.'_

My mouth snapped shut, by gaze remained glued to him, mostly tuning out of the voice of the Observants surrounding us.

_That's better. Now to ask your original question, no I cannot read your mind, and I never could. I am not telepathic, and never wish to be. We were given a link, you and I, by the Observants. I was to serve as your care-taker._

_A link? A link for what? And what do you mean 'was'?_ If I hadn't been confused before, I was definitely taking home the prize now.

Clockwork was silent, turning his head to watch the Observants momentarily, taking in the fact that they seemed completely oblivious to us for the most part.

_For the trial._

No matter how clichéd it sounds, I swore I felt my blood run cold.

_Whose trial?_

He turned back to me, and his intent look only solidified the notion I'd just been trying to convince myself was a joke.

_Yours._

I swallowed and licked at my dry lips, glancing at the one ghost who seemed to be running this whole operation, watching as his arms waved, stabbing a curled finger into the air to emphasize his point. The result was a clamorous response as every Observant tried to have their voice heard. It now only took me a few seconds to realize that they were discussing what to do with _me._

_Clockwork…Can we…What can I do to fix this?_

_Nothing._

_Oh come on, there has to be something. Pause this. Rewind! Let me know what I did so I can fix it!_

_This is not over something you have_ done _Daniel, but what you_ will do.

_That doesn't help_. If it made any sense, I'd just muttered in my own head. I would have found that thought somewhat humorous if I hadn't been in this given predicament.

Another though suddenly hit me, and I ground my teeth for a moment before voicing it.

_Clockwork, how long have I been here?_

_Exactly? You want to know that?_

_Clockwork, just tell me how long._

I felt him sigh.

_Three hundred twenty seven days. Eight hours, two minutes, and fifty-seven seconds._

Again, my chuckle sounded strangled –this time, it was a sob.

_Almost a year…How long have I been gone from home?_

_Nine days, thirteen minutes, and forty-six seconds._

_Do my parents know?_

_They believe that you are staying with your uncle Masters by choice for the next two weeks. You haven't called them at home due to faulty telephone service in the state. Lesser ghosts were used in over-shadowing those necessary._

_Lesser ghosts. What a nice occupation._

Tearing my gaze away from the Head Observant, I could only glare at Clockwork. It may have taken me time, but I finally realized just how useless he was. He was no better than the Observants that could only _watch and never act_. What good had he done? He refused to use the power he had to go back, let me change …_something_. He was willing to condemn me, and here I'd though of him as a friend.

Just goes to show how much I suck at choosing people to trust. My mother: case in point.

_I am the reason that this trial has lasted thus long, Daniel. Do not think that I have betrayed you. I have been the one going over each and every positive action you have done for your people with the Observants. And I am…your friend._

_Fat lot of good that's done._

_As for 'pausing time,' it wouldn't do you any good here. They are unaffected by it. _

_So there is nothing?_

_Nothing, I'm afraid._

I was silent as the final verdict was debated over. I chewed on my lip, already knowing what to expect, and what was to come. I sighed, resting my forehead on the glass wall and shut my eyes against the tears forming behind my lids.

_Will you tell me what it is that I did, just so I can know?_

I could sense Clockwork shuffling off the side, something I never would have expected from him. And from what I could tell, it was out of shame or guilt.

_It was not_ you _exactly, but what once was to become you._

_What do you mean?_ Him? _But I locked him in the thermos. You said you were going to take care of that._

_I thought I had. I removed him from the time stream, and he was to remain with me in the outer realm where he could do no harm. However, the Observants were not overly fond of this idea, and felt that the root of this problem must be removed before it was able to blossom into a horde of darkness and destruction._

_So then whatever happened…It was your fault too?_

_That, and yours. If it had not been for you, that Phantom would not exist, and you would not have to be here._

_Thanks for the pep talk, Clockwork._

I could feel him place his hand to the glass, and I did the same with my gloved one. I knew what was coming. And in a sick way, maybe I had accepted that. Maybe I had accepted it when I had first learned what originally happened with the whole C.A.T. issue.

_So come what may._

I'd already had my chances.

_Can you maybe tell me more? Before they… Before…_

_They think you had all of your opportunities to fix this. First when you failed making the right decision over that Career Aptitude exam. And second when you were sent into the future to confront him, and very nearly failed in doing so in the end. Only on your subsequent attempt were you able to defeat him, almost losing everyone and everything in the process._

_So it's three strikes, you're out?_

_Essentially._

_I see._

_And Daniel…_

With a broken sigh I swiveled my head, my crown now pressed to the glass. I felt nauseous, weak, and….alone. I wanted to go home. Was it so childish that I wanted my mother? My father? Someone?

_…I truly am sorry. For everything._

I shifted, finding myself curled against the side of the container that had long since drained, searching for some from of comfort out of Clockwork. He leaned against it, and I swore he probably would have reached out and padded my shoulder if it hadn't been for the barrier between us.

_Yeah, me too._

The chamber had grown silent, and all eyes turned to me as I shifted my gaze to my feet. Steeling my resolve, I swiped at my face with my arm and stood, ready to face them and confront the inevitable. I was still unable to come to peace with the decision they had made however; and though hadn't outright said it, I knew enough to put two-and two together.

I cleared my throat, standing as Danny Phantom. As an adolescent boy. As a child. As a scared, confused child that increasingly felt alone.

The knot in my stomach hardened into a cinder block which quickly melted into ice and full-blown terror as the Observant in charge approached me. The Halfa. The Freak. The Criminal. The Human. The Ghost. The Child. The Son.

The Damned.

"Daniel James Fenton," His voice differed from the others, booming around me and resounding off the walls engulfing me so that it echoed, leaving an echo ringing in my ears that only left a greater impact. "With the alias of Danny Phantom, have been given a second chance at your future."

I closed my eyes and pictured the faces of my family and friends, shifting through their emotions and expressions until I found the ones looking most at peace. They smiled at me, their eyes glassy, and I was sure that mine matched theirs.

I think I was ready then. Almost.

"And you have _failed__."_


End file.
